Corrupted River: 50 Themes
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: 23. Love: Their lack of ‘love’ always amused Sephiroth, as he always did love irony. [50 Themes, SephirothxDemyx]


First time doing a one-sentence challenge. I asked friends, family members, and classmates for random words. I'll do an official one next time.

WARNINGS:

Pairing: SephirothxDemyx

Some implied lemon/limes

No joke. I_ adore_ this pairing, no flames please.

This also serves as a 'test' for my 'get-them-as-IC-as-possible-for-any-situation' skills.

---------------

1. Accident

Their first meeting was an accident, him playing his Sitar in Hollow Bastion and then "What an interesting song."

2. Three

There were three things Sephiroth would never let him do: cook, tickle him, and leave in the middle of some hot sex.

3. Strong

Demyx had seen Sephiroth fight before, and had some to the conclusion he was strong; if the bleeding mass on the floor that used to be the enemy was any indication.

4. Fuzzy

Demyx never really did a fuzzy feeling around Sephiroth, and he was glad because he was sure he'd be sick.

5. No

"C'mon, I need to get back to the Order; let go."

6. Home

"I don't have a home you see," Demyx explained to him, "just a place to stay; nothing more."

7. Oxygen

Demyx was glad that nobodies didn't need the same amount of air humans did, because he was sure he'd suffocate in their seemingly endless kisses.

8. Dark

More than anything, Demyx _despised_ the dark; but for Sephiroth he guessed he could make an exception.

9. Water

When asked why he loved water so much, Demyx responded "Because it washes away _everything_ and leaves behind what can stay."

10. Tree

Sephiroth wasn't sure how exactly Demyx had convinced him to wait on the tree branch, but decided he didn't mind when he felt the nocturne become much more assertive than usual.

11. Cold

And whenever Demyx felt Sephiroth's body on his, he couldn't help but notice how his skin was so deathly _cold_ compared to Sephiroth.

12. Jell-O

And the silver haired man was sure he'd never be able to live it down once the nocturne had discovered his love for strawberry Jell-O.

13. Stage

The world was a stage for Demyx, and he'd become quite good at performing.

14. Cactus

"You should've watched your fingers," the older man said, licking the blood off the musician's hand. And Demyx decided he didn't mind grabbing that cactus.

15. Candle

He saw Demyx like a candle, fragile, could be flickered out by even the smallest gust of wind. He wanted to know how much he could blow till the fire went out.

16. Late

"You're late."

"I can't spend all my free time coming here; they'd get suspicious. But… I'll make it up to you."

17. Paper

Sephiroth was amused to find a hand-drawn picture taped to the tree where they met; and was slightly surprised to find that Demyx was skilled at art.

18. Month

Demyx would visit nearly every month; and when he didn't, he'd make up for it twice as much in bed.

19. Words

Demyx was never good with words, but it didn't matter because he never really needed them with Sephiroth.

20. Bet

"I'm curious as to why number IX has been coming back in such a… disheveled state lately."

Luxord grinned, "I'll bet he got laid."

21. Tag

He bit down on the red mark he had left on the musician's shoulder and whispered "tag, you're it."

22. Twisted

Sephiroth was twisted, but Demyx didn't care. After all, he _did_ live with some of the most twisted nobodies in all the worlds.

23. Love

Their lack of 'love' always amused Sephiroth, as he always did love irony.

24. Fly

Demyx would always wonder what it was like to fly. That was, until Sephiroth took him for a little spin.

25. Smile

Demyx would smile when Sephiroth would eat because he would always look like he was thinking about something, and couldn't deny it looked adorable.

26. Yes

"More?" He asked through the covers and the sweat, smirking when he was met by the musician's pleading whines.

27. Jealous

Demyx always wanted to know what made this 'Cloud' character so great, as Sephiroth always seemed to be so occupied with him. So he decided he would stalk the other blond for a little while, accidentally triggering a little jealous fit from Sephiroth.

28. Cat

"You're just like a cat, ya'know?" Demyx chided to the other. "Sleek and sly and very _flexible_."

29. Know

Sephiroth knew Demyx's body very well, but it came at the price of having the latter know almost as much about his.

30. World

"He can jump from world to world, Superior. Though I've only seen him in Olympus and Hollow Bastion."

31. Monkey

Sephiroth found Demyx to be a bit like a monkey, with all his unique little sounds. So he made sure to see how many new sounds he could discover each night.

32. Show

Just because he loved messing with Cloud so much, sometimes Sephiroth would show off his special new toy.

33. Dance

"Do you know how to dance?"

The older man pins him against the wall, "it depends what kind."

34. Braid

Demyx pouted, "But why nooooot? That's what long hair is for."

"You may absolutely, may not **_ever_** braid my hair."

35. Slip

He had come to the conclusion that Demyx was experienced; how else could he slip into just the right positions and be everywhere at once?

36. Food

It wasn't that Demyx was a bad cook, oh no, he was probably one of the best chefs around. The only problem was that he loved to serve Sephiroth muffins.

37. Marker

Demyx knew that he would never let Sephiroth live _this_ down, for the latter had left another picture in marker next to the one he had left before; and it was apparent Sephiroth had close to no skill it art.

38. Find

Axel had found out about Demyx's secret once, but the rest of the Order would never figure out how Demyx made the pyro stay quiet about it.

39. Silence

Demyx really hated silence, unlike Sephiroth; so the latter would allow the former to play his sitar close to as often as he liked.

40. Forever

Demyx knew there was no such thing as forever, so he made sure to make their moments last as long as he could.

41. Today

Today he let Sephiroth cook, just out of curiousity; and what he got was a five-star meal.

42. Drown

Sometimes the noctorine felt as if he were going to drown under everything, and the sweet submission was only dragging him further down.

43. Beat

"C'mon! Kick to the beat!" He would say before blasting away anyone nearby; Sephiroth liked to hear the screams of confusion caused by it.

44. Win

Sometimes, when he was feeling generous, Sephiroth would let Demyx top; and the latter was actually pretty good at it too.

45. Violin

It amused Sephiroth to no end when he discovered that his little musician couldn't play the violin.

46. Snap

Sephiroth liked it when Demyx's patience would run out and he would snap; it made the game a lot more fun that way.

47. Scientist

When they had met at first, Sephiroth expressed some intrest in the fact Demyx didn't have a heart; to which the latter's response was "I don't need anymore scientists in my life, I already work with six of them!"

48. Lunch

"I made you a lunch and you're going to eat it! …Other wise I'll start calling you 'Sephy-chan'."

Damn he was good.

49. Piano

It amazed Demyx when he found out that Sephiroth had an amazing talent for the piano, and seemed to love the song 'One-Winged Angel' (which he played frequently).

50. Fade

Sephiroth had watched Demyx disappear; and it left a rather bitter feeling because he had lost the game.


End file.
